


lullabies

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: Alex's pencil scratched aggressively over his desk, scribbling out a second draft as John strummed the strings of his ukulele gently on his bed behind him. He had managed to tune the boys music out for the most part, focusing on his essay, determined to finish a third draft before he finally went to bed.John had other ideas.





	lullabies

Alex's pencil scratched aggressively over his desk, scribbling out a second draft as John strummed the strings of his ukulele gently on his bed behind him. He had managed to tune the boys music out for the most part, focusing on his essay, determined to finish a third draft before he finally went to bed.

John had other ideas.

"How many of those have you had now?" John looked pointedly at Mountain Dew can in Alex's hand. Alex merely glanced back at him before taking a long swig of the drink.

"Three."

"Jesus, Alex, do you know how much shit is in those?"

"You won't let me have coffee after five anymore, I need something. Gotta stay caffeinated."

John scooted off the bed, sitting his instrument aside, and crossed to stand behind Alex. He put his hands on the other boy's shoulders, massaging them gently.

"You know the point of banning coffee was so you stop caffeinating so late, right?"

"I figured." Alex sat his pencil down and leaned back, into John's touch. "But that's not going to happen at this point in the semester."

"I figured." John sighed and kissed the top of Alex's head. "Im going to make you take better care of yourself someday."

"Oh yeah?" Alex's eyes slid shut as John started massaging his shoulders and back in earnest. "How would you do that?"

"Well, one day, we're going to live together." John told him. "Then I'll be able to get you to leave your work more often."

"Mm. Good luck, my love." Alex tried to ignore the way his heart skipped at the idea of sharing a home with John one day. It almost felt like he already was with how much time John spent at Alex's apartment, but at first that was just so he could get out of the horrendous dorm situation he had been put in. John's roommate was an arrogant ass, and Alex lived alone in a little studio just off campus.

"What draft is this?" John stopped rubbing Alex's shoulders, wrapping his arms around them instead and looking down at the several pages Alex had already written.

"Second."

"Seriously?" John reached out and leafed through the thick stack of papers. "Didn't you just start drafting an hour ago?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." John straightened and pulled Alex's chair back, smirking at the little yelp that left his boyfriend's mouth. "You're done working for the night."

"No I'm not!"

"You are." John grabbed his hand. "Come on, I wanna play you something."

He led the disgruntled boy back to his bed, both of them crawling onto the mattress and sitting closely together. It wasn't far off the ground, in fact it was simply a mattress and box spring stacked on the floor. The box spring was a recent addition, Alex spent the first six months in his apartment sleeping on just the mattress.

John picked up the uke again and started fiddling around with some chords and humming. Alex watched him, leaning against the wall and pulling a pillow into his lap, hugging it to his chest. Finally, John settled on a rhythm and started singing.

Alex knew the song, it was familiar, from his childhood. A lullaby that his mother had sung to him, that he had embarrassedly sung to John one night. And now John strummed out an updated version, still soft and soothing but there was something fresh to it. His voice had a slightly rough quality to it, but it was still relaxing to Alex. It was warm, thick with emotion as he carefully sung each word.

Alex hadn't noticed he was crying until John stopped singing, sat his ukulele aside, and wrapped him up in his arms. "Hey, hey..."

"That was beautiful." Alex finally said, leaning back and kissing John’s cheek. “Thank you.”

John laid down, pulling Alex down with him and letting the other boy snuggle into his chest. It was barely past midnight, the earliest he had ever managed to get Alex into bed, and he grinned.

“And I’ll sing you that every night so you let your guard down and go to bed with me,” he murmured, tightening his arms around Alex as the other boy realized what had just happened.

“You’re sneaky, Laurens.” Alex only snuggled closer, though, letting John pull the blankets over them. “I’ll get you back for this. Eventually.”

“Mm. Good luck, my love.” John repeated. “Goodnight.”

Alex had to admit he was tired, so tired that it wasn’t long after shutting his eyes that he drifted off to sleep. Maybe John had a point, but Alex would never admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @lafbaeyette
> 
> lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos?


End file.
